mgcyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Lynnia Linehart
Lynnia comes from a universe where space travel is commonplace. While on a trip with her classmates around a moon, a rift opens up, shooting space debris out at the ship causing it to wreck. Lynnia nearly dies but is granted a 2nd chance at life by a puuchu named Cosmos who comes through the rift and making her a magical girl. He then takes her through the rift, and now she is tasked with the job of a contractor 'Space Janitor', cleaning up messes in space left by stars, satellites, rifts and such. She's also tasked with organizing stars, creating constellations, and actually making stars. She's not the only one tasked to do this, but she hasn't met any others yet. She eventually meets Inter-dimensional Tourist friend, Aleph Null, a transparent eternal being with a humanoid shape who takes an interest in these Star Children during his off hours and breaks. It's unknown what his job actually is, but if space is an office building, he's the desk job employee while Lynnia is the one cleaning the toilets. Appearance Body: Average 5'4" (162.56 cm) shoulder length black, spiky hair when transformed worn in a high ponytail. Eyes are a dark forest green color, and wears large round glasses. Despite her looking like a nerd, she is far from being one. Her time before becoming a Star Girl involved her playing various sports such as soccer and volleyball giving her an average athletic build. When transformed, her eyes and hair turn into a cream, pale yellow. A color that's also referred to as Cosmic Latte. Outfit: Skimpy Personality Lynnia is your average teen who takes an interest in fashion and sports. Her academic scores were pretty low except for her athletic subjects. She used to be active in her normal life, though due to her recent magical shift she's lost much of her willpower for a lot of these things. Now she's very lazy, and spends most of her time on her flip phone playing Tetris, or snake, or hanging out at the Wand & Circlet when Cosmos or Aleph isn't breathing down her neck about work. MGCYOA Stats Weapon: Mystic - Star orbs Specification: Oddball -> Stars Power: Copycat/Nullification Perks * Gifted * Inter-dimensional Tourist - Aleph Null * Leitmotif - Steller Body Locked * Mirror Move * Underdog * Blood Magic - Star Children with this perk pull from the magical plasma in their blood rather than just the blood itself. Puuchu: Cosmos Origin: Alien Disguise: Shrinking Motivation: Creating the Strongest - He started Lynnia off with easy tasks, but slowly he keeps giving her bigger and bigger jobs to do. He says he believes in her to become the best she can. But for what purpose? Relationship: Commander - He is very direct with her and doesn't take kindly to her slacking off. He can come off as an asshole more often than not, and refers to her by her last name only. Power: Transformation Partner Perk: 2nd form, Duplication Fault: Temper Star Children Those created with the Star specialization are known as Star Children. They are magical girls/boys infused with magical plasma giving them some control of the element. Star Children are able to make stars themselves, but they are not the same as the natural ones born in the sky. Instead, they are made up of the excess magic they emit and are very small in comparison. Their duties vary but mostly involve the management of space. Examples are but not limited to; removing Debris, (small creatures cluttering up atmospheres) organizing constellations, assisting with star creation, and managing black hole safety. Rarely do Star Children meet another as for some reason they are kept far apart from each other. Some don't even know if others exist. Over time, the magical plasma within the bodies of these children will build up to the point the physical body can no longer handle it. At this point, the magical child will burn from the inside out. In earlier stages of this, it can be used as an attack called Prominence. In later stages, this can activate against the user's will. In final stage, the Star Child will glow brighter in a blinding light before bursting into what's called a magic star. These stars glow in green unlike the normal red, white, orange and blue coloration of normal stars. Their use is unknown and most Star Children are unaware of this fate. Star Hunters Rumors speak of a group who actively hunt down Star Girls and killing them. They say they are doing the universe a favor, and want to prevent them from becoming magic stars. Reasons are unknown at this time.